Falling Apart
by feeshyhazzard
Summary: Yusuke expresses his love for Keiko. But Keiko does not feel the same way. At least she acts like it...............What is going on between them? finally updated
1. Refusal

Hey y'all. Another story! I am having so many ideas lately that I can't keep up with all my stories. Right now I can't continue with my Under one Roof story since it's on my upstairs computer (it's actually not mine) and my cousin's on that computer. It will be continued sometime.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I ever own anything? Of course we don't own these things. I mean after all we are FANS. FANS are people who really like someone else's creation. If it is someone else's creation then we obviously don't own it. Ok. Well just to make sure, I do not own YYH.  
  
Please Read and Review! Starts in Yusuke's POV.  
  
Falling Apart ~ Chapter One ~ Refusal  
  
I've always liked her. The way her brown hair flows in the wind as she standing next to me smiling makes me tingle inside. I have never had this feeling in my life except when my spirit energy gets to a really high level. But this is different somehow. Her rosy cheeks make me ......nervous. I remember when we met in 6th grade. She went up to me and was the first one to say "Hi" to me in my new school. I thought she was an angel to help me through my awkward life. But she wasn't. I've just kept my feelings for her trapped inside me.  
  
But now, I'm about to let it out.  
  
No!  
  
I must keep my feelings in. No matter what. Feelings always show weaknesses. That is what Genkai taught me. I must obey her. She's always right. But yet she's passed away.  
  
Confusion.  
  
What should I do? Should I tell her how I feel about her? Should I just keep it inside like I always have? This is driving me insane.  
  
"Yusuke, are you okay? You haven't spoken in a long time." Keiko turns to smile at me. Keiko. I love her. It's harder to suppress my feelings than I thought it would be.  
  
I couldn't speak. All that came out was some blabber when I had tried to say that I was fine.  
  
She laughs. Her sweet laugh. I think she thought I was joking around like I usually do. But I'm not joking around. There's something in my stomach. I don't know what it is. Jeez, what did mom feed me today? Wait, I haven't eaten anything today. How weird. This is making my head hurt.  
  
"Keiko........" I finally manage to blurt out.  
  
Her face turns serious but is still kind. "What is it Yusuke?"  
  
"I........." I can't say this. No. I can't. My hands are sweating. There's a weird silence between the two of us as I study her beautiful face.  
  
"You what Yusuke?" She obviously thought I was kidding around. I could feel the heat radiating from my face as she stared into my eyes.  
  
"I.....I....I......." I really can't speak. Somebody help me. I'm about to die of embarrassment.  
  
"Yusuke we should keep on walking. You can tell me later when we get to our houses and when you remember." Keiko turned away from me. No! I must tell her now! Right now! But I can't. Or maybe I'm just a coward.  
  
"Keiko! Wait! Please...." I grab her arm softly.  
  
She turns back around. "What is it already?" She showed her aggravation. But her eyes were so kind and gentle.  
  
"I......love you." I blurt out. Okay. Now what would she do?  
  
Her eyes got wider and wider until they were bug-eyed.  
  
"Yusuke...I......I always thought we were only friends." Keiko's face turned expressionless.  
  
Refusal.  
  
I felt a pain that was worse than having a hole through my stomach, and trust me, I've felt that before. There was a knife in my heart and I wasn't dying and I couldn't get the knife out.  
  
At least now I know that she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her. I still love her.  
  
She noticed my sadness. "Yusuke I'm sorry. I just ....don't think it would work out well." She patted my shoulder but I moved away. I don't think I really cared about anything right at that moment except for maybe Keiko.  
  
I have to face this well. I can't make Keiko feel bad. I managed to get out a non-fake smile. I was actually quite surprised.  
  
"It's okay," I said, "I'll walk you home."  
  
She made a motion that said I could hold her hand but I shook my head. She only thinks of us as friends. Not even best friends. I don't care. I don't want her to think I'm going to fall into depression. But I'm already in a pool of depression.  
  
After I dropped her off at her house, I walked to my house, which was a block down. I felt sadness wash over me in giant waves. Cold tears ran down my cheeks in flows. Though my face was emotionless, my eyes were filled of sadness.  
  
Depression.  
  
I don't like it. I run to my house. No one could see me like this. Absolutely no one. It took me one second to get my house.  
  
Depression.  
  
My body collapses onto my bed. I roll to the corner and curl up. My mom wasn't home yet again. I didn't care. I didn't need anyone to comfort me because no one could.  
  
Depression.  
  
I need to fight. It's the only way to keep my sadness in.  
  
Depression.  
  
No! Fighting would only make it worse. I cry. I haven't cried since like this since I was three. That was when my mom was drunk in front of me for the first time. I was scared. This is different. I feel sick. I want to throw up. I want to hit myself over and over again.  
  
Depression.  
  
It was Keiko's choice. If she doesn't feel the same way that I feel about her then I couldn't make her feel bad just because of my sadness. I can't do that. I grew up to take care of myself. I should be able to do this. I will never cry in public. Especially Keiko. I watch a car drive by. People were laughing inside the car. Laughing was something I wish I could do right now.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Depression.  
  
I pick it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yusuke this is Koenma. I have a job for you."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
"You sound sick Yusuke." I sure felt sick. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Okay Yusuke." Koenma explained the job in brief sentences then said goodbye. He wanted me to kill this very dangerous mob of assasins. This mob was some group of demons who called themselves 'The Heart of the Crown'.  
  
Depression.  
  
I had to do this. Maybe fighting will get rid of this sickness in my stomach. Sometimes people would think that seeing blood makes a fighter sick. It actually makes me feel good. I sound sadist. But I am sad. But it's not Keiko's fault. Not hers at all.  
  
Depression is taking over me.  
  
I break out into dreadful sobs. I weep and scream in silence. My heart screams to get out of this room with walls and no windows. I need to find a place where there are no walls. Tears wet the floor of my bedroom as I bend over onto the ground, holding my stomach. I retch. The insides of my stomach feel like they went upside down. I clutch my sides in horror and pain at how I was feeling and then I lay down, crying and sobbing.  
  
I'm living in my nightmare. I scream like I have never screamed before in my life. I scream over and over again. It's never going to end. Never! Tears are never ending. I want to stab myself over and over again to end the pain.  
  
I want to kill myself but I'm too afraid. Coward!  
  
If I do Koenma will just bring me back to life. Maybe even if I don't want to.  
  
Does my mom have a gun? I could use it at the moment. Nah I think a knife will do.  
  
What I am saying?  
  
I can't kill myself just because I'm sad. Keiko might think it was her fault. I can't hurt her because of my selfishness.  
  
I am hopeless. All I can do now is fight for Koenma. I'm a failure with everything else.  
  
I finally close my eyes.  
  
Sleep.  
  
Tossing and turning over and over again. I hear Keiko's voice in my head.  
  
"I always thought we were just friends." "I'm sorry Yusuke."  
  
"Just friends........."  
  
"Sorry Yusuke......."  
  
I yell out as I sit up with my eyes wide and open. Just friends. Nothing else. I could feel the waves of sadness and pain flowing harder and pushing me farther into the sea of depression.  
  
I hate myself.  
  
I despise myself.  
  
When will this end?  
  
~ End of Refusal ~  
  
Did you like it? It's really angsty I think. I don't think the other chapters will be as angsty as this was. Was this chapter long enough? 


	2. Reflection

I'm going to be working on this story a little more until I finish it I think. I've never seen any stories where Yusuke was the one who was getting rejected so I thought I would make this a little different.  
  
This is why Keiko was acting that way if you were wondering! This chapter is...good I think. I got a lot of different opinions. Some people said it wasn't angsty. One person did. I thought it was sad. Maybe because I wrote it but......whatever. Lots of crying.  
  
Disclaimer: If there's a word saying 'disclaimer' should that mean I'm Dis- claiming? Starts in Keiko's POV  
  
Falling Apart Chapter 2 ~ Reflection  
  
How could I have done that to him? I feel like screaming at myself. How could I have rejected him like that? Oh, I didn't want to reject him. I wanted to take him in my arms and tell him how I love him too. And then kiss him. But, I had to keep my promise to my parents. They wanted me to not get in any relationship until college is over. I couldn't sneak behind them.  
  
I feel terrible. At least I know that Yusuke felt the same way about me that I do about him. Does he still love me? I wanted him to hold my hand. I wanted to make sure he was okay. But he refused. I love him so.  
  
Tears drip down my cheeks at the thought of saying, "I thought we were only friends."  
  
I don't know how I got that out. I was choking when he said that he loved me. And somehow I managed to say those horrible, sickening words.  
  
I shiver.  
  
I should be doing my homework. But I can't. I can't concentrate. All I can think about is Yusuke. Yusuke. Poor Yusuke. What will he think? I have to tell him why I told him that we were just friends. I have to. Before my life ends, I will tell him no matter what.  
  
I hope he's not too sad.  
  
Dear lord, I'll kill myself if he becomes depressed.  
  
I clutch one of the teddy bears that Yusuke gave to me when we went to the fair together. It was a fuzzy brown bear with a cute little smile and big, shiny eyes. It reminded me of Yusuke. How I wanted to hug Yusuke the way I was hugging this bear. I don't care about anything at the moment except for not hurting Yusuke.  
  
I get up and walk around my room, trying to decide what to do to try not to think of him. I sit down at my desk and start working on history. Wet splotches fall onto my paper. It blurs the ink.  
  
I try to wipe away my tears but ten more replace the one I wiped away. My parents aren't home. Not that I need their help anyway.  
  
I scream in a silent way that makes my voice hoarse. I scream until my stomach hurts. My head is spinning in circles. I put my head on my arms and fall asleep.  
  
~ Morning ~ I wake up. It's 7:30. I guess I should get to school. I really don't feel like going though. I didn't do any of my homework. I'll make up a stupid excuse then. I'll say I had a fever and couldn't concentrate.  
  
Yusuke. He'll go. I have a feeling that he'll go to school today. I have to tell him.  
  
I slip into my uniform and try to flatten my hair but I don't bother to brush it. My eyes are puffy and red. Just great. Now everyone is going to ask what happened. Oh well. I don't care anymore.  
  
I run out of the house. My parents are still not home. Why would I want them home? They were the ones who started this mess. But I can't blame them. They didn't know I loved Yusuke.  
  
I jog to school. One tear falls down my face at the thought of seeing Yusuke. But I quickly wipe it away.  
  
"Hey Keiko. What's wrong?" One of my friends ask.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just allergies." My voice was on the verge of breaking.  
  
"Oh okay. Can you believe that the great Urameshi actually came to school today?" Her friend whispered to her.  
  
"He's not that bad of a person you know." I was almost about to explode and start yelling at her for saying that but I kept it in.  
  
"That's what you think Keiko."  
  
I roll my eyes and she tells me that she will see me later.  
  
Yusuke.  
  
I see his face. Everything seemed to be getting blurry except for him. He seemed to stand out.  
  
He looks at me sadly. I can tell that he tried to smile but nothing came out of his sad face.  
  
I start to walk towards him and he turns away quickly. I start running. I grab his arm.  
  
"Yusuke wait! I have to tell you the real reason for rejecting you!!!" I whisper hoarsely.  
  
"I know already," he says in a steady tone, "we're only friends."  
  
He pulls his arm away from me and I watch him disappear into the crowd of students.  
  
I fall to my knees and bury my head in my hands. Several of my friends gather around me and ask if I'm okay. I don't answer. I just stare straight ahead at where Yusuke disappeared.  
  
One of my friends shakes me. I stare at her blankly.  
  
She gasps, "I think Keiko just passed out."  
  
I am silent. I don't care about the world anymore. I don't care about my grades. I don't care about my friends at the moment. I don't care about my parents.  
  
A teacher comes and pulls me to my feet. I just stare blankly. I despise myself. Why me?  
  
The teacher walks me to the nurse's office. The nurse waves a hand in front of my face. I don't even blink. I close my eyes and float away, drifting off into the nightmare world.  
  
~ Yusuke's POV ~  
  
The real reason. What is that I wonder? I know she thinks I'm just a friend like her other friends. Is that the reason? I'm confused.  
  
Confusion.  
  
I walk up the stairs heading to my favorite spot on the roof but a hand yanks my ear. I look at Mr. Takenaka.  
  
"Don't you dare skip class again mister!"  
  
I look at him with blank eyes. He's almost seems to flinch back. I don't think he's ever seen me not argue. I turn to walk down the stairs and go to my next class. Chemistry. I can feel the old man's eyes staring after me.  
  
I walk into class. Kuwabara stares at my expressionless face. He knows something is wrong. I know he knows. I sit and stare at the teacher.  
  
The teacher starts writing on the board and telling us that we should write this down. She turns around and stares at me.  
  
"That means you too Mr. Urameshi." She started preparing for an argument. But I just take out my notebook and a pen and write. She stares at me amazingly and smiles. I don't smile back. I just stare. I've become an anti-socialist. I've hurt Keiko. Why?  
  
The teacher turns around and checks if everyone is in the class.  
  
"Where is Ms. Megumi?" she asks.  
  
One of the girls speaks up, "Keiko fainted and Yuki went to help her."  
  
WHAT? SHE PASSED OUT? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!!!?  
  
I ran out of the room at blinding speed. I push everyone out of my way. I can hear my teacher calling my name as I run across the hall towards the nurse's office.  
  
Keiko.  
  
Dear Kei, I love you so much.  
  
~ Keiko's POV ~  
  
I wake up. There is a face staring into the window.  
  
Yusuke.  
  
He is there. Sorrow and worry covering every inch of his handsome face. He was worried for me. I feel even worse. How could I have done that?  
  
My parents' faces float before me. I hear their voices. "If you get in any serious relationship before college we are not going to help you through your life."  
  
Shoot.  
  
Yusuke.  
  
Or.  
  
Parents.  
  
I love them both so much.  
  
Would Yusuke understand if I told about what my parents? What if he thinks that I would choose them over him? I go to the nurse.  
  
"I think I'm okay now. Thank you for your care." I smile weakly.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Ms. Yukimura?" She grins at me and then at the face at the window.  
  
"Yes." I keep my tears from falling. What could we have been if it weren't for my parents?  
  
I run out the door and stare at Yusuke.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" I try to smile at him but all that appears is a tear.  
  
His eyes brim with tears.  
  
"Kei, I'm sorry," his tears fell to the floor. This is the first time I've ever seen him cry. My soul ripped apart right at that moment. But I was shocked too. Why was he apologizing? I should be the one apologizing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looks at me with his chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that were filled with sorrow and confusion. 'I hurt you."  
  
I smile. "Yusuke I'm sad because I hurt you."  
  
"That's how I hurt you." Yusuke's tears multiplied.  
  
"Yusuke my parents were.........." I pause. How would he take this? What if he really thinks that I would choose my parents over him? I silence myself. I shouldn't tell him this.  
  
"Your parents what?" Yusuke grabs my shoulders and looks into my wet eyes, tears still falling from both of our faces.  
  
"Nothing never mind. You're such a good friend Yusuke." I hug him but he flinches.  
  
~ Yusuke's POV ~  
  
That's it.  
  
"You're such a good friend Yusuke." Keiko says.  
  
That's it.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She doesn't love me. I'm just comfort. She probably had a fight with her parents and was so sad that she fainted. It had nothing to do with me. I was just there to pat her on the back. And I was here thinking that she was sad because of me. She isn't.  
  
"Okay Kei. I hope you feel better." I manage to say. I walk away. I know she's staring at my back.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
I walk out of the school. Walking. Going wherever my feet take me. I don't care. No one cares about me. The gangster. The punk.  
  
Keiko.  
  
She never thought of me as a punk.  
  
Maybe that's why I loved her.  
  
~ End of Reflection ~ 


	3. Regret

Disclaimer: yeah yeah you guys/girls already know that I don't own these things.  
  
Okay y'all well I've been trying to keep up with school stuff so I'm pretty busy and I hope you don't mind. If you're wondering where I got all this angsty stuff from I recently broke up with my boyfriend and I was pretty sad. I guess I put some of that in here.  
  
Falling Apart ~ Regret  
  
I can't tell him. He'll never believe me. I know he won't. He'll think I'm using my parents as an excuse for not feeling the same way as him. I feel like an idiot. How could I have done that? I'm surprised I even had the guts to say that I thought we were only friends.  
  
This position is starting to kill me. I am standing on my head to try to get my thoughts to my brain. Tears are flowing steadily and my head feels like it's about to explode with blood. I guess that little "exercise" to get my brain working didn't work.  
  
Could I tell my parents? Could I tell them that I was in love with Yusuke? They would probably kick me out of the house. Maybe I could live with Yusuke.  
  
That's the solution. There it is. When my parents come home I'll tell them. But when are they coming home? I can't wait forever. Yusuke might think the wrong things. I just have to have trust him.  
  
Trust. What is trust? I regret being so obedient to my parents. It seems as if that I am too used to being obedient to them so it is imprinted into my mind. But they trust me. Regret.  
  
And yet again what don't I regret? Regret. Betrayal. I had betrayed him. I have sent him into the chains of betrayal and depression. What has my mind done? My brain and my heart definitely were not agreeing with each other. It was ripping me in half.  
  
Yusuke. Yusuke was the only thing that kept my head from twisting off. But now, I've lost him too. Why hasn't my head been decapitated? Maybe I still have hope. Just a hint of hope is clinging loosely onto my head. I'm seriously on the verge of insanity.  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
I'm a fool. She just wanted to be free of me. I'm a monster and she just didn't want to look at me. I set her free.  
  
I walk to the grocery store, feeling very numb. Looking around, I see many things that somehow seem very uninteresting. It seems that everything that used to be interesting to me is not anymore. Everything, everyone has lost its tint of life.  
  
I'm tired. Very tired. Maybe all this sadness has made me exhausted.  
  
So sleepy. I just want to sleep.  
  
My vision fades as my body collapses and curls into a bent shape. Darkness.  
  
~Keiko's POV~  
  
I shouldn't think of him. It will only make me sadder to know that he's hurt. I turn on the TV. The Daily News was on.  
  
"A boy in the grocery store has blacked out for a reason that the doctors have not announced. If anyone knows this boy please come to the Hospital to identify him."  
  
The TV screen showed the boy on a hospital bed, sleeping. I scream for dear life.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I jump up off the couch and run as fast as I possibly could. People moved out of my way as I ran past. The people I did knock over shouted at me as I ran faster and faster.  
  
I burst into the hospital and tried to run but some nurses held me back. I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Why? Why is this happening? My words came out scrambled and unclear.  
  
"Yusuke.....boy is here......please no." I stretched out my hand in an attempt to escape the nurses.  
  
"Ma'am, we need you to calm down." The nurse put a reassuring hand on my back. I tried to breathe but my hoarse throat did not let me do that.  
  
"Ma'am do you know the boy shown on the daily news," the other nurse asked.  
  
I managed to nod. The two nurses walk me to his room. I stare at the ground in horror.  
  
We come to a white door with a small window. I can see his legs through the window. The nurses opened the door for me and walked in.  
  
"He is in a coma. We are very sorry ma'am."  
  
A coma? Oh good spirits why did you have to curse me like this? Screaming over and over again in my mind, I manage to shuffle my feet towards his bed. I finally saw his face. He was sleeping peacefully, like an angel.  
  
"Ma'am do you know this boy's name?"  
  
"Yes I do," I replied to the brown haired nurse in a very shaky voice.  
  
"May I ask what it is ma'am?"  
  
"Please call me Keiko. His name is Yusuke Urameshi...." I broke out in tears and in full racking sobs. The only one that I loved more than anyone in the world is in a coma. And it's all because of that stupid promise to my parents. I should have told him. I should have refused to promise my parents. Why didn't I tell him?  
  
The nurses seem to have realized how much he means to me. They looked at me sorrowfully and sat me down on a chair. Tears streamed down. Cold tears. They made the cold floor wet. They asked me if I wanted to be closer to him. I didn't respond. The only person I see is Yusuke. Everything else is blurred. Why is this happening to him? He never deserved this. He fought for everyone in the world almost everyday. He risks his life every time he fights. And what does he get? A coma because of me. It's all my fault. I should have told him I loved him. And now I can't.  
  
Regret.  
  
The nurses had left quite along time ago. It was only he and I in the room. I had to try to tell him. I went to the side of his bed and held his freezing, white hand. I kissed his forehead.  
  
"Yusuke, I love you. I always have. I'm not making this up just so you wake up. It was all a stupid promise to my parents," I took a deep breath. "I told them that I would never get in any serious relationships until after college, so it wouldn't disturb my schoolwork. I should have told you but I was afraid that you might not understand. I realize that I should have told you this a long time ago. I was just so foolish. I'm sorry Yusuke. I don't think even the words 'I love you' express the feelings I have for you. They're not enough. I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. You are my world. You are my everything. I'm fighting for you, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
I buried my face in his blankets while I sobbed.  
  
"Kei?" I heard a familiar voice. I must be going insane. That voice is impossibly real though. I still sob into the white blankets.  
  
I felt a hand on my back. If it's a nurse then I don't want to talk to her. But, what if it isn't a nurse? Then who could it be? I look up and I see familiar chocolate brown eyes looking into my eyes. Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke!!" I scream and jump into his arms.  
  
"I didn't know you loved me Keiko. I would've understood." He pulled me closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke. So sorry." I was crying because of my joy. Tears were steadily flowing down. I looked up at his face.  
  
He looked down at me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I wish I could've done this a long time ago.  
  
Yusuke pulled back and looked at me with a serious face. "Kei, what will your parents say?"  
  
I thought a moment. "We will talk to them when they come back." I hoped my parents would except it, even though I promised them.  
  
"Okay Kei." Yusuke hugged me.  
  
This is the way it should've been. This is the way I was looking for. This is the road. It feels like it fits perfectly along the path of life as a major interstate or something.  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
It was strange waking up.  
  
I was dreaming about Keiko leaving me forever. She had thrown me in a black, endless pit, never wanting to see me again. I was crying, but no sound could be heard.  
  
Then I heard a voice. I knew it was Keiko. I knew it was real this time. It wasn't a betrayer. I smiled in my dream, in the timeless pit.  
  
"I love you Yusuke. Promise..parents.....college...love......no one or thing more......I love you Yusuke Urameshi." I reached out for her when I heard her voice say those things. It seems as if life was restored. All my hope flooded back. I felt a hand grasp mine and pull me out of the dark void of no light. It was like someone pulling me through water. And when I emerged I came up from my sleep.  
  
I saw Keiko, crying. I knew what she had said was really her saying that. I patted her back and when she realized it was me she cried tears of joy. I held her to me. This was the best day of my life. I love her and now I know that she didn't want to be free of me. She loves me back.  
  
There's only one problem in this brilliant day.  
  
Her parents.  
  
~End of Regret~  
  
This chapter took me a while, though it's a bit short. I had to think of what was going to happen. I know people don't come out of comas that quickly but I felt that he had to wake up. I'll try to update my other stories soon. I think this chapter was really choppy. Sorry.  
  
EVERYONE HAVE SOME HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! (it's Christmas eve) 


	4. Ecstasy

Hey I'm trying to update some stuff…I feel bad for not updating anything for such a long time.

Erm….yeah disclaimed.

Rereading all of this made me depressed.

Falling Apart Ecstasy

Keiko's POV

I'm so glad I finally got it out. It felt like the boulder sitting on top of my head for the past five years disappeared. I embraced him and it felt like every thing was perfect; like every bad thing disappeared. An ecstasy. I heard the perfect voice speak.

"What are we going to do?"

Ecstasy ended.

I pretended to be dumb. "About what?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Kei." He knew me too well.

I stared at the blank, white wall. That's right. I hadn't thought about that since Yusuke had woken up. What am I going to do? They will surely never speak to me again. Or kick me out of the house. Anyway, it was going to be something bad.

"Kei?"

I snapped out of my stare in an instant and looked back at his gorgeous, yet harsh, face. I looked down at the floor. "I don't know."

"Should we tell them?" he asked.

In that one moment, many thoughts went through my head. How did it come to this? I wouldn't dare sneak behind them. But then again, I loved him so much. I felt all the thoughts move through my head at the speed at light. I shook my head and blinked twice and in that instant…

"No," was the word that came out of my mouth.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No? B-But what will happen if they find out?"

"They won't. We'll keep it a secret." Okay…so maybe it wasn't the smartest idea. I'd do almost anything to be with him.

The nurses came in and gasped. They said it was a miracle and I definitely agreed with them. It was a miracle that he was here with me now.

I started walking home from the hospital. Yusuke was still in the hospital so they could do some tests on him to make sure he was okay. When I got home, my parents were in the kitchen, talking softly.

I tried to greet them like I usually did. "Hello Mom and Dad." I didn't realize how hoarse my throat was until now. I sounded like a frog. My parents looked at me like I was deranged.

My mom asked, "Oh dear, what's wrong with your voice?"

I racked my brain for an answer. "Oh nothing. There's a cold passing through school."

"Oh really?" my dad asked. They knew something was wrong. Why couldn't I lie when I want to?

"What's wrong?" My parents were determined to get an answer.

"Nothing…I-It's nothing." I sped up to my room and shut my door. I thought my heart would pop out of my chest.

If they knew…

No POV

Keiko's parents sat across the dinner table.

Keiko's mom shook her head. "She's growing up."

"Too fast." Her dad held his head in his hands. "Something's up. She's been disobeying our rules. She's trying to lie to us."

"Maybe we're too hard on her…" she suggested.

He slammed his hand on the table in anger. "Too hard on her? All we ever wanted for her is a good life and good grades! And look how she turned out."

Her mother scooted back in her chair a little bit. "She does have good grades. She's been a straight A student since 4th grade!"

"But what will she become when we're not there? Will she throw away all her priorities?"

Her father stormed off in a fury and out the door. Her mother sighed and sat down on her chair. She buried her face in her hands.

Keiko's POV

I heard my parents yelling downstairs. Tears welled up in my eyes. They knew everything. The thoughts were speeding through my head again. What do I do? The thought occurred to me that I should go to someone for help. I'll go to Yusuke's friend for help.

Morning

I climbed out of the window and jumped to the ground. I walked to the Burger Place where we were meeting. When I saw the red hair flowing in the wind and the emerald eyes waiting for me, I was relieved.

Kurama.

"Hello Keiko. What do you need from me today?"

"I need help Kurama. I'm having problems with my family and Yusuke."

So I explained to him everything: my absolute adoration for Yusuke and the trouble with my parents. He listened carefully and attentively. He was deep in thought. Finally after a few moments he said, "If your parents have a hint that something's up…you should tell them. It's better than them finding out and getting even more upset that you lied to them."

I nodded. I guess he was right. There was still that nagging fear.

He smiled with pure happiness. "I'm glad for you Keiko. I'm so delighted that you two have finally gotten together."

I looked at him with confusion.

"We all knew it was coming soon enough. It was obvious how much you two loved each other. You all were both too stubborn to admit it."

I laughed for the first time in a while. "It seems everyone noticed but Yusuke and me."

Yusuke's POV

I laid (note: grammar?) there in the white bed. I smiled. It seems like my wishes were finally piecing together. Even if her parents wouldn't accept it, I knew that she loved me. I loved her more than anyone else.

Joy.

It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I knew what it was like to love.

Keiko's POV

I took a deep breath before entering the house. I hesitated and then opened the door.

The thoughts came rushing back again.

The Ecstasy was taking a break.

End Ecstasy

woooowwww….that was short….sorry! hope you like. This one was happy kind of. Please review


End file.
